


Fall to Pieces

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: Prince Kyungsoo and Prince Jongin were entitled for each other ever since they were born fulfilling the deal that was made to unite two kingdoms. Something happens and Jongin pours out all his frustration and anger to Kyungsoo. The day that Jongin wakes up without Kyungsoo by his side, was the day he started to regret treating Kyungsoo badly. Will he be able to make it up to Kyungsoo or was he already too late?





	Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Mods for being approachable and patient with me. To the one who prompted this and to all the readers, I hope you enjoy this.

It was a deal that ended the twenty year war between the two kingdoms. Too many lives had been lost already, the two young kings who used to be childhood friends decided to end the senseless war that their own prideful fathers started.

King Jaejoong of the Northern Kingdom and King Yunho of the Southern Kingdom made an agreement that both of their first born would be wedded to each other once the youngest of the two reached the legal age of 18.

A new palace was built in the middle of both kingdoms, which was the symbol of the unification of the two kingdoms, making them into one powerful nation. It was in the agreement that King JaeJoong and King Yunho will both rule the unified kingdom until the their heirs fulfill the marriage.

King Jaejoong and King Yunho had their own residences inside the new palace. King Jaejoong had two sons, Prince Jongin and Prince Sehun while King Yunho had Prince Kyungsoo and Princess Soojung. All their children had their lessons together and were raised together in the new palace.

Prince Jongin, Prince Sehun, Prince Kyungsoo and Princess Soojung formed a tight bond together. Although some grew even closer to each other than the others. Prince Kyungsoo being the oldest of the bunch had been always a bit protective of the youngest, Prince Sehun especially whenever Prince Jongin and Princess Soojung would team up to prank the youngest.

King Jaejoong and King Yunho were delighted to see how close their children grew up. They thought that there will be no problem once they inform the young princes about the agreement, _but oh they were wrong._

It happened the day after Prince Kyungsoo’s sixteenth birthday, which was also a day before Prince Jongin turned fifteen. The two kings gathered their children in the throne room and officially told them about the agreement, that Prince Kyungsoo would be wed to Prince Jongin anytime after Prince Jongin’s eighteenth birthday. King Jaejoong and King Yunho explained the significance of the marriage.

Prince Sehun and Princess Soojung were taking the news pretty well, silently eyeing their older brothers. Prince Kyungsoo and Prince Jongin both had their eyes wide in shock, slowly taking in the heaviness of the situation.

“So the agreement was for the first born to be wed?” Prince Jongin finally spoke after a stretch of silence. King Jaejoong nod at his son’s inquiry.

“King Yunho, I have nothing against your son, Kyungsoo had always been a good and reliable friend to me but if I’m going to marry someone, I prefer it to be Princess Soojung…” Prince Jongin looked at Princess Soojung and smiled lovingly at her. 

“Or since Kyungsoo is the oldest of us, maybe he and Sehun could fulfill the agreement…” Prince Jongin further suggested.  
“Prince Jongin, what do you mean?” King Jaejoong confusingly looked at his oldest son.

“I understand that the marriage is very important for the whole kingdom but Soojung had always been special to me and I can’t see myself not marrying her...” Prince Jongin confessed. 

“I mean Kyungsoo, you understand where I’m coming from right? I’ve always been closer to your sister just like how you and Sehun are to each other. You know I wouldn’t have any problem marrying you if only I wasn’t in love with Soojung…you understand me Kyungsoo, right?” Prince Jongin turned to Prince Kyungsoo.

“Of course, I understand and I agree.” Prince Kyungsoo then face their fathers. “It will still be a marriage between the two families, so it still gonna be okay right? I know for a fact that Soojung also feels the same way towards Jongin, so I guess it would be best if the two of them would fulfill the agreement…” 

King Jaejoong and King Yunho looked at each other, not expecting how things turned out.

“I guess, Jaejoong and I will discuss this further with your mothers.” King Yunho sighed. “You four can go now, we will call you all again once we come up with the final decision.”

The young princes and princess stood up and bowed to their fathers. Prince Jongin giddily reached out for Princess Soojung’s hand and they both walked out of the room hand in hand while Prince Kyungsoo and Prince Sehun silently followed.

Once they made it outside, Prince Jongin turned to Prince Kyungsoo. “Hey Kyung, thank you for backing me up back there…”

Prince Kyungsoo nodded and smiled at Prince Jongin. “No problem…”

“Well then see you guys around…” Prince Jongin waved goodbye at the two, taking Princess Soojung by the hand again and leading her somewhere.

“I’m going to the library, how about you Sehun…” Prince Kyungsoo turned to the younger prince.

“Heading there too…” Prince Sehun answered and the two silently walked to where the library was.

When they reached the library, Prince Kyungsoo grabbed of the books and sat at his favorite chair while Prince Sehun just sat directly in front of the older prince. Half an hour had passed and Prince Kyungsoo couldn’t take Prince Sehun’s stare anymore.

“Will you stop staring, you had been staring since we got here…” Prince Kyungsoo reprimanded Prince Sehun but the younger prince just chuckled at him.

“I am actually waiting for you to stop pretending that you are reading that book…” Prince Sehun explained.

“I am reading this book…” Prince Kyungsoo defended himself but Prince Sehun just rolled his eyes at him.

“I maybe the youngest but I am not stupid and I am your bestfriend for a reason. I know you…”

“What?” Prince Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Stop pretending that you weren’t hurt by what my brother did…” Prince Sehun started.

“Why would I be hurt by what Jongin did? If you think about it, he actually took a big responsibility off my hands…” Prince Kyungsoo answered but Prince Sehun was having none of it.

“Ok let me rephrase that... stop pretending that you don’t have feelings for Jongin and that you weren’t affected that he choose your sister over you…”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Sehun. You are imagining things…” Prince Kyungsoo was quick to disagree with the younger prince.

“No sense in lying to me Kyung…” Prince Sehun looked straight into Prince Kyungsoo’s eyes, challenging him to lie again.

“It’s for the best Sehun…” Prince Kyungsoo mumbled, giving up knowing that no matter how hard he try, Prince Sehun would still see right through him.

“Maybe…” Prince Sehun said quietly. He could only look at the older prince in worry, because frankly, there’s nothing much they could do.

* * *

The confirmation came while both royal families were having breakfast when King Jaejoong announced to the young princes and princess that they had agreed with Prince Jongin’s suggestion.

“It will be publicly announced once we get back with our trip…” King Yunho added.

Prince Jongin beamed with excitement, reaching for Princess Soojung’s hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. The Kings and Queens were happily watching them, thankful that Prince Jongin adored Princess Soojung. Prince Sehun, on the other hand, discreetly eyed Prince Kyungsoo… carefully watching how the older prince was masking his own sadness with his heart-shaped smile.

“How long will you be staying at the Southern Palace again?” King Jaejoong asked his fellow King.

“A week, just until the last day of the Lantern Festival. The citizens prepared a lot for the festival since the trading had been going fairly well. Too bad though that Prince Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to join us…” King Yunho answered.

“Ah yes, you know how Yifan is, he wouldn’t let the princes miss their combat training for anything…” King Jaejoong chuckled at the thought of the strict general handling the princes’ training.

King Yunho, Queen Sooyoung and Princess Soojung headed on their journey after breakfast while the three young princes immediately went to the training grounds for a whole day of combat training.

The sun was hanging low in the sky when General Yifan’s right-hand man came rushing to the training grounds and went straight to tell General Yifan the news.  
The young princes, who were too concentrated with their training, were surprised when General Yifan cut their training short and told them to head back to the palace immediately. The three young princes were too exhausted that they failed to see the urgency in their trainer’s face.

It wasn’t until they reached the palace and saw the mild chaos with the soldiers and servants that they realized that something was up. 

“What’s going on General Yifan?” Prince Kyungsoo curiously asked.

“King Jaejoong is waiting for the three of you in his private quarters, let’s all be quick…” General Yifan answered and didn’t say anything else. 

The three young princes looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed especially when they noticed the heightened security around west wing of the palace where King Jaejoong’s quarter was. They were silently escorted by General Yifan until they reached the room where the King was waiting for them.

Prince Kyungsoo thought that something was definitely wrong when they entered the room and saw the queen, silently weeping in King Jaejoong’s arms.

“What’s wrong mother?” Prince Sehun quickly made his way to his mother in worry. Prince Jongin and Prince Kyungsoo following the youngest.

“Kyungsoo…”

The said prince definitely didn’t like how the king was looking at him brokenly and how the queen seemed to sobbed even more upon the call of his name.

“What is it Uncle?” Prince Kyungsoo answered, he was used to calling King Jaejoong ‘uncle’ in private just like how Prince Jongin and Prince Sehun were to his father.

King Jaejoong let go of his wife and reached out for Prince Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’m afraid I have bad news to tell you, my son…”

Prince Kyungsoo looked up at the king and saw the tears that reamed the king’s eyes. He honestly doesn’t like where the this was headed.

“King Yunho’s carriage was ambushed on their way to the Southern Palace. I already sent out our soldiers to retrieve their bodies…” King Jaejoong finally said it and the queen only cried harder.

“B-bodies?” Prince Kyungsoo confusingly asked the king and King Jaejoong just shook his head.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo, they only let one of the soldiers live, only to inform us of what happened.”

“Y-you m-mean my parents and my sister….” Prince Kyungsoo was breathing hard, tears clouding his vision.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo…” that was all that King Jaejoong could say.

“No… no… please no…” Prince Kyungsoo was shaking his head repeatedly, badly wanting King Jaejoong to take his words back. He was body was trembling and King Jaejoong was able to catch him before he fell to the floor.

King Jaejoong held Kyungsoo tightly as the poor prince weep, continuously calling out his parents and his sister’s name.

Prince Jongin was also calling Princess Soojung’s name as he cry in his brother’s arms.

* * *

The following days had been a blur to Prince Kyungsoo. The whole palace mourned, Prince Kyungsoo honestly didn’t know how he managed to still be standing when he felt so hollow inside. King Jaejoong and Prince Sehun would often sit beside him, trying their best to comfort the grieving prince.

But politics knew no grievance, first some people accused King Jaejoong of being behind the assassination, then there were people demanding to know what was Prince Kyungsoo stand in the monarchy now. King Jaejoong knew that the whole nation wanted balance once again so he did what he had to do. He gathered all the princes back to tell them what he planned to do.

“I know we are all still mourning but our people demands balance, they are afraid that the arrangement between the two old kingdoms will be forgotten. It is our responsibility to assure them that the deal will push through.”

“Prince Kyungsoo…” King Jaejoong turned to the oldest prince. “Immediately after your eighteenth birthday, you will be crowned King and a year after that once Prince Jongin turned eighteen, you two will be married.”

“Me? Why me? Why not Sehun?!” Prince Jongin immediately protested.

“Jongin, it was the deal… our first born, and you are my first born…” King Jaejoong reasoned.

“But S-Soojung…” Prince Jongin sighed deeply, fighting back his tears. 

“It’s unfortunate that Princess Soojung is gone now, but you said it before you don’t have any problem marrying Prince Kyungsoo…” King Jaejoong reached out for his son’s hand to comfort him.

“B-But…” Prince Jongin still wanted to protest but he understand where his father was coming from but he still can’t help but feel bitter about it. It was supposed to be him and Princess Soojung but now he had to comply to what was first agreed upon.

Prince Sehun knew how Prince Jongin was feeling, his brother was greatly affected by Princess Soojung’s death. He wanted to volunteer, to marry Prince Kyungsoo instead but the people were already doubting his family, they might think that their family was planning something if the second son was to fulfill the agreement when the first son was perfectly capable of doing it.

“Starting today, Prince Kyungsoo and Prince Jongin will be joining the council meetings and will be directly involved with every decision making. It is as if, you two are already running the kingdom with me guiding you through it all. Prince Sehun, you will also be a part of the council now and you will be properly informed of everything happening within the kingdom…” King Jaejoong looked at the three princes who was just nodding like they don’t have a choice but to comply.

“King Yunho and I originally wanted for the three of you to not be involved in this until you all turn eighteen. We wanted you all to live your life a little but things drastically changed and I’m sorry but I have to give you all these responsibilities a little early than what was planned.”

“I understand King Jaejoong, I will do my best to be a rightful king to this kingdom. I won’t fail my father…” Prince Kyungsoo said.

“King Yunho had always been proud of you Prince Kyungsoo…” King Jaejoong smiled at the prince.

And just like that the three princes lives changed because they have to deal with all the responsibilities given to them, two years too early. Prince Kyungsoo busied himself with his new tasks to help deal with the loss of his family. Prince Sehun also busied himself with the new responsibilities but along with that, he always looked after Prince Kyungsoo. 

Among the three though, it was Prince Jongin who changed drastically. He didn’t know how to deal with losing Princess Soojung and the now being Prince Kyungsoo’s fiance. As cruel as it may sound, there were times when he would wish that it would be much better if it was Prince Kyungsoo who died rather than Princess Soojung. Prince Jongin’s grief slowly turned into anger... anger that was directed towards Prince Kyungsoo, especially when they have to attend a gathering together as engaged couple. Prince Jongin started to hate the idea of being married to Prince Kyungsoo, and as senseless as it may sound, he started to blame it all to Prince Kyungsoo.

* * *

“Why are you not even getting mad at Jongin…” Prince Sehun asked Prince Kyungsoo while they were relaxing by the garden after Prince Jongin snapped at Prince Kyungsoo earlier that day.

“We all know who he wants to be with, maybe attending all those gathering with me reminds him of Soojung, that it should be them attending those and not us. I honestly couldn’t blame him…”

“But it is not your fault… your loss was greater than any of us but I don’t see you acting like a brat…” Prince Sehun commented clearly irritated by his brother’s action.

“Let’s just let him be Sehun…” Prince Kyungsoo said quietly.

“You are only tolerating him because you love him but please Kyungsoo… don’t let him push you around too much. You don’t deserve to be treated this way…”

Prince Kyungsoo smiled at his bestfriend, touched to see the younger worry for him. Maybe if he wasn’t in love with Prince Jongin, he would ask King Jaejoong to marry Prince Sehun instead.

* * *

“All Hail! King Kyungsoo! All Hail! King Jongin!” 

The whole kingdom rejoiced the marriage of King Kyungsoo and King Jongin, finally fulfilling the arrangement between the two former kingdoms.

However, things didn’t change between King Jongin and King Kyungsoo. Jongin was still not treating Kyungsoo right. In front of everyone, the two kings were a picture of a happy couple but it was a whole different story whenever they were on their own. They stay in the same room and sleep on the same bed but Jongin always kept his distance and if ever they talk it would often lead to Jongin raising his voice on his husband.

“Why do you have to be such a weakling Kyungsoo! I was having a good time for once and you have to make a scene and faint in front of everyone! Does everything really have to revolve around you?!” Jongin slammed his hands on the table.

They were attending one of the festivities in the nearby town when Kyungsoo fainted and Jongin who have to be the ‘perfect husband’ that he pretended to be had to take Kyungsoo back to the palace.

“I’m sorry Jongin…” was all that Kyungsoo had said, he gained consciousness on their way back to the palace and he was still feeling weak.

“Now our people would think you are pregnant with all you fainting here and there! HA! If only they know... I will never touch you like that. You are not Soojung… you will never be Soojung!” 

Kyngsoo could only lower his head as once again Jongin reminded him on why they would never be happy, why Jongin would never accept him. Jongin still hasn’t gotten over losing Princess Soojung, he still wished that it was Kyungsoo who died with their parents instead of Princess Soojung.

“Kyungsoo!” Sehun barged inside and immediately approached Kyungsoo. “Are you okay? I heard you fainted…”

“He is faking it Sehun… don’t fall for his lies. He just wanted attention.” Jongin mindlessly said.

“Shut it Jongin! If you don’t have anything better to say then just shut your mouth!” Sehun glared at his brother. He was the only one who knew the truth between the couple and he was really getting sick of his brother’s rude attitude to his husband.

“Whatever…” Jongin stood up and left the two in the room.

Sehun sighed in disappointment. He waited a few more minutes, making sure that Jongin had really left before turning back to his bestfriend.

“You’ve been fainting more and more these past weeks, Kyungsoo…” Prince Sehun voiced out his worry.

It had been months since Sehun discovered that his bestfriend was sick. He walked in on his father and Kyungsoo discussing about Kyungsoo’s disease with the royal physician. Kyungsoo only told the former king about his condition, seeking Jaejoong’s advise for it and ever since then they hid Kyungsoo’s condition to everyone else, even to Jongin.

It was only unfortunate that Kyungsoo wasn’t getting any better, no matter what the royal physician tried to do. Sehun knew this and he was very worried about his bestfriend.

“I know Sehun…Junmyeon’s doing everything he can to come up with a cure but until then I have to deal with this on my own…” Kyungsoo weakly lay his head on the pillow and Sehun was quick to assist him.

“Just hang in there Soo, I promise I’ll do anything until we find a cure. Have your rest and don’t mind whatever comes out of Jongin’s mouth. Don’t stress yourself over him…” Sehun caressed his bestfriend’s hair.

“Thank you Sehun…” Kyungsoo smiled at the prince, thankful that he have a friend like him.

Sehun arranged the covers for Kyungsoo and let him have some rest.

 

Jongin kicked the rock, putting all of his frustrations on it. He looked up to where his and Kyungsoo’s room was and saw that the light dimmed inside. He knew that he had not been treating Kyungsoo right but he couldn’t help but snap at his husband everytime. His husband looks so much like his Princess Soojung and it reminded him of the thing that he couldn’t have.

As cruel as his words to Kyungsoo might had been, Jongin also felt guilty after saying it. He knew he was hurting Kyungsoo, who had always been patient and understanding towards him. Not once did Kyungsoo talked back to him and that was just adding to Jongin’s guilt. 

What was bothering Jongin recently was that he was starting to feel irritated whenever his brother would come to Kyungsoo’s aid. He doesn’t understand why Sehun would easily fuzz over Kyungsoo and it’s getting on his nerves sometimes.

Jongin was also wondering why Kyungsoo had been fainting more and more recently. Was Kyungsoo just faking it for attention or was his husband really sick? Jongin shook his head, surely Kyungsoo would tell him if he was sick right?

_Right?_

* * *

It was another two weeks after Kyungsoo’s recent fainting incident that he was called into the elder king’s quarter along with Sehun. The royal physician was already there when the two arrived.

“Sit down Kyungsoo, I believe I have good news for you…” Jaejoong was smiling brightly, he then nodded at the physician and encouraged him to speak.

“I was doing some readings at home when my husband, General Yifan noticed what was it. He told me that your symptoms were familiar to someone he know back at his old home and he told me that a childhood friend of his found out a cure for it.” Junmyeon said and Kyungsoo’s face light up with excitement.

“We will send General Yifan to get his childhood friend in China so he could cure you here…” King Jaejoong suggested.

“No, that would take some time and it might cause unnecessary rumor if someone found out. As good at it sounds, we are still not sure whether he can really cure me that is why we still need to keep this a secret…” Kyungsoo protested.

“Then what do you have in mind Kyungsoo?” Sehun curiously looked at his bestfriend.

“General Yifan and I will travel to China in secret…” King Kyungsoo suggested.

“Junmyeon and I will come with you two…” Prince Sehun immediately volunteered.

“No. It would only catch attention. It will be hard enough to explain why Yifan and I will be missing in the palace, what more if you and Junmyeon come…” Kyungsoo reasoned.

“But what if something happens while you are travelling, you need a physician with you and I could help protect you just in case…” Sehun protested.

“No Sehun. General Yifan is one of our best soldiers, I believe that he is more than capable in protecting me and Junmyeon could just tell him what to do in case I fall ill along our journey. I know you are worried Sehun but it would be much easier for me and Yifan to sneek out with just the two of us…”

Sehun wanted to argue more but Jaejoong stopped him.

“It would be dangerous but I can’t help but agree with Kyungsoo. The less people, the less attention they would attract.” Jaejoong commented making Sehun groan.

“Thank you Father…” Kyungsoo smiled in gratitude at his father-in-law. “Junmyeon, tell Yifan everything he needs to know. Tomorrow, we will all meet again here to finalize a plan. I want Yifan and I to depart three days from now.”

“That soon?” Sehun gasped in surprised.

“The longer we plan about this, the more risk it will be for someone finding it out and use it to their advantage. I also want to get better soon so I could be a better help to Jongin…” Kyungsoo reasoned.

“Don’t worry Kyungsoo, Sehun and I will help Jongin while you are gone, so just focus on getting better.” Jaejoong comforted Kyungsoo then he turned to Junmyeon and dismissed the royal physician.

“Is there really no way for me to persuade you to let me come with you and Yifan?” Sehun pleaded to his bestfriend right after Jaejoong excused himself out of the room.

“Sehun, I understand why you want to come with us but if worse comes to worst and people find out that I was gone because of my sickness, greedy people will come for the throne. It will be a huge relief for me knowing that if ever that happens, you and father will be here for Jongin, he needs all the people he can fully trust if that happens.” Kyungsoo explained.

“You are sick and yet you are worrying for Jongin again…” Sehun couldn’t help but feel irritated.

“It’s not only about Jongin. If those people come for the throne and Jongin, they will also come for you too. This kingdom trusted me and Jongin to protect it and if anything happens to me, if I can’t make it back---”

“Please don’t say that…” Sehun cut in but Kyungsoo smiled at his bestfriend.

“...if that happens, you and Jongin have to work together to protect this kingdom.” Kyungsoo continued earning a deep sigh from Sehun.

“When will you tell Jongin about this…” Sehun asked.

“Jongin, will be back from his journey the day before my departure, I will tell him everything then…” Kyungsoo answered.

“Fine…” Sehun sighed. “So lets go plan the best route for you and Yifan?” he suggested and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

* * *

“Welcome back King Jongin…” Kyungsoo smiled at his husband and since there are people around them Jongin smiled sweetly at him and greeted him with a kiss.

King Jongin and King Kyungsoo entertained some of the ministers who traveled with King Jongin, for a bit over lunch then the royal couple headed back to their private quarters.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo gently called his husband’s attention once they were in the privacy of their room.

“What?” Jongin said blankly.

Kyungsoo sighed, despite feeling extremely nervous, he took a step closer to Jongin. “Jongin, I know marrying me is something you never liked but can you do me a big favor?”

Jongin looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Kyungsoo sighed again but he bravely continued.

“Just for today… can you forget that you hate me? C-can we go back to how we are before we lost Soojung? Please Jongin… just for today, let’s spend the entire day happily together…” Kyungsoo gulped when Jongin suspiciously stared at him.

“What is it that you really want Kyungsoo?” 

“Jongin please, I just want to spend a day with you, at least even as friends…” Kyungsoo tried again.

“I just got back from a long journey Kyungsoo, I don’t have time for your games. Go bother Sehun with your nonsense!” Jongin glared at his husband before slamming the door on Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo stared at the closed door, tears flooding his vision. 

“Jongin please…one day is all I ask. I may not come back, I don’t know if I’ll ever have a chance again to say how much I love you after I leave the palace tomorrow. All I asked was a day with you… why are you so cruel…” Kyungsoo helplessly mumbled to himself.

Kyungsoo knew that it was no use to stay and plead to Jongin. He wiped his tears and left the room, he doesn’t want Jongin to see him looking more pathetic than he already was.

Kyungsoo avoided Jongin for the rest of the day, he was afraid he would breakdown in front of him. He returned late to their room that night and he honestly didn’t have to try hard on avoiding Jongin that night because the other king was already asleep when he got back and according to the servants, Jongin got drunk after having a drink with the ministers.

* * *

“Where is Jongin? Don’t tell me, he isn’t even going to send you off?” Sehun whispered to his bestfriend so Jaejoong won’t hear.

“I wasn’t able to tell him about this…” Kyungsoo replied.

“What?! You are already leaving and Jongin is still clueless?”

“I was about to tell him last night but he was too drunk to listen, I doubt he’ll understand anything I have to say…” Kyungsoo partly lied. “Just tell him later when he is sober enough…”

“Unbelievable…” Sehun sighed and he was about to scold Kyungsoo but his father was already saying his goodbyes to Kyungsoo.

“We will be waiting for your safe return my dear Kyungsoo and after that we’ll fix things between you and Jongin…” Jaejoong smirked at Kyungsoo, almost laughing at Kyungsoo’s surprised expression.

“You all grew up right in front of my very eyes, none of you could ever hide things from me. Just focus on getting better and we’ll deal with Jongin later…” Jaejoong hugged his son-in-law.

“Come back soon okay?” Sehun kept it simple, not wanting to expose himself and cry in front of Kyungsoo. He then hugged his bestfriend tightly.

Sehun then turned to Yifan. “Protect him with your life Yifan…”

“I will, your highness…” General Yifan bowed at the prince and then to the former king.

After a few more goodbyes and reminders, Kyungsoo and Yifan set off their long journey

* * *

The sun had long risen when Jongin finally woke up and as if on cue his brother entered the room with a servant carrying his lunch. Sehun quickly dismissed the servant after arranging the king’s lunch on the table.

“Good morning, my dear brother…” Sehun eyed his brother as the other stretch his limbs.

“Why are you here, my dear brother? What do you want?” Jongin’s voice was mocking as he took the seat in front of Sehun.

“Kyungsoo already left…” Sehun watched as Jongin started eating without much interest in what he was talking about.

“Really? Father sent him for an errand in the Northern Palace right?” 

“Yes but that was just a cover up…” 

“Cover up?” Jongin raised his eyebrows. “For what?”

Sehun sighed in disappointment. “Kyungsoo has been sick for over a year now. It’s getting worse as more time pass and Junmyeon couldn’t find any cure for it. But Yifan noticed the symptoms Junmyeon was studying and said that he knew someone with the same symptoms and his childhood friend was able to cure the guy. So now, Yifan and Kyungsoo are secretly going to China, hoping that Yifan’s friend could cure Kyungsoo too…”

“And why am I only hearing about this now?” Jongin frowned in dismay.

“Seriously?” Sehun snorted. “With the way you treated Kyungsoo, I’m pretty sure he thought you wouldn’t even care, so why waste time in telling you right? Beside, I’m sure you wouldn’t even try and listen even if Kyungsoo did try to tell you…”

His conversation with Kyungsoo yesterday immediately flashed back in Jongin’s memory. _Is that the reason why Kyungsoo wanted to spend time with him yesterday, was Kyungsoo trying to tell him about his sickness?_

“Anyways, I’m just here to tell you that… so I’m just gonna go now…” Sehun stood up and was about to leave when Jongin reached out for his arm.

“Is it that bad?” Jongin couldn’t help but ask.

“Which one? Your treatment on Kyungsoo or Kyungsoo’s sickness?” Sehun sassed.

“Sehun…” Jongin groaned.

“Its pretty bad, Jongin. I’ve seen him cough out blood a couple of times. Junmyeon told me that if he couldn’t find a cure for Kyungsoo sooner, he was afraid that Kyungsoo wouldn’t last longer. Even now that he’s risking his life just to get to China, there is still no assurance that he’ll get better. I badly wanted to come with him because I was so afraid that if something happens to him, I won’t be by his side but he won’t let me. Do you know why?!” Sehun raised his voice at his brother.

“He wants me to stay here so if something bad happens and he won’t be able to come back, I’ll be here to protect you. Kyungsoo is severely sick but all he ever think was what’s going to be good for you. All he ever think about was you Jongin! And you couldn’t even make him smile. I really wished I spoke up that day and ask father to let me marry Kyungsoo instead, maybe Kyungsoo wouldn’t have suffered this much!” Sehun glared at Jongin, ignoring his own tears. He roughly took his arm out of Jongin’s grasp and walked out of the room.

Sehun had long been gone but his words still echoed in Jongin’s mind. He dumbly stared at the food in front of him and for the first time, his mind was flooding with memories of Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sehun kept his distance to Jongin, he only talked to Jongin whenever its necessary. Jongin understood why Sehun was acting that way and he respected his decisions. He focused on his duties and made sure that no one would notice Kyungsoo’s absence. He would sometimes go to Junmyeon and ask for updates but there were still no news from Yifan and it was making Jongin more worried as days go by.

At night, Jongin would stare at the empty space where Kyungsoo used to lie, wondering how his husband was doing. Jongin promised that when Kyungsoo comes back, he would do everything to make up to him for all the wrong things he had done to him. Jongin badly regretted how he treated his husband, guessed he never knew what he had until it was gone and Jongin was so afraid for it to be permanent.

Almost a month has passed when the first letter from Yifan came. Junmyeon immediately informed King Jaejoong about it and Prince Sehun and King Jongin were quickly notified.

Apparently, Yifan and Kyungsoo were ambushed by bandits and fortunately they made it out alive. They were able to get to China and Kyungsoo was currently receiving treatment.

Jongin badly wanted to send an army to China to protect Kyungsoo but his father reasoned out that China might misinterpret it and it would cause unnecessary attetion and misunderstanding. Jaejoong assured his sons that he and Yifan had a plan and his own trusted people will be waiting for Yifan and Kyungsoo at the border and once Yifan and Kyungsoo got back they will personally escort the king back to the palace.

* * *

It was getting hard to conceal Kyungsoo’s absence to everyone as days went by. More and more officials had been looking for the other king and King Jongin had to think of a believable excuse everytime but he and Prince Sehun knew that their excuses won’t last for long.

Another month had passed from the day they received the first letter when Junmyeon barged into King Jaejoong’s room where King Jongin and Prince Sehun were discussing something. Any other time, the royal physician would be reprimanded from barging in the room like that but the tears stricken face of Junmyeon was enough to alarm the royals.

“What’s the matter Junmyeon?” King Jaejoong asked the crying doctor.

“A letter from Yifan’s friend in China came…along with his necklace and wedding band…” Junmyeon fell on his knees, clutching the jewelries tightly in his hand as he sobbed again.

“Junmyeon…” Sehun kneeled in front of the royal physician and held his arms. “What does it say?”

“Y-Yixing said that he was able to successfully cure King Kyungsoo and Yifan and the king had set off on their way back here b-but five days after he last saw him, people f-found Y-Yifan’s body floating on the river. Yixing personally checked if it was Yifan and he don’t know what had happened to King Kyungsoo…” Junmyeon sobbed again.

“What? Are you telling me that Kyungsoo’s missing???” King Jongin snatched the letter from Junmyeon and read it for himself.

“That’s it! I can’t just sit here anymore, I’m going to China and search for Kyungsoo myself…” Prince Sehun stood up in fury.

“Sehun no, whoever was after Kyungsoo might come after you two. I’ll instruct my men to sneak into China and look for Kyungsoo, it’ll be much easier for them to blend in with the crowd and ask for leads on where Kyungsoo might be…” King Jaejoong was quick to stop his younger son in doing something rash.

“Junmyeon, I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure Yifan protected Kyungsoo till the end and for that, the royal family will be forever grateful for him. If you want to go to China, I can have Jongdae escort you…” Junmyeon quickly nodded at King Jaejoong’s suggestion.

“You two calm down, there is a big possibility that those that were after Kyungsoo are coming for the throne too. Jongin, you have to impose your authority now more than ever, same as for you too Sehun.” King Jaejoong reasoned, he and Kyungsoo had discussed this possibility before and he couldn’t believe that it really might be happening.

“But Kyungsoo needs our help!” Sehun retorted.

“And help is coming! But we also have to stay here and make sure that there is still a palace that Kyungsoo can come home to. Kyungsoo had already talked to you about this Sehun, this is why he doesn’t want you to come…” Jaejoong explained.

“But with Yifan gone… what if Kyungsoo’s de---” Jongin wasn’t able to finish what he was about to say because Sehun grabbed him by his collar.

“Don’t you fucking dare Jongin! I know you never cared for him but don’t you even think that way!” Sehun pushed his brother and walked out of the room.

* * *

Two weeks had passed but there were still no news from Jaejoong’s men. Sehun and Jongin were both losing their mind in worrying about Kyungsoo. Jongin could barely focus on his duties and Sehun wasn’t doing any better either.

They were in a meeting with the ministers and generals when one of the ministers stood up to be acknowledged.

“Where is King Kyungsoo, Your Majesty?”

“He is still in the Northern Palace, busy with his duties there…” King Jongin’s answer came out naturally.

“Why are you lying to us your Majesty?” Minister Choi asked and caused everyone to look up at him in curiosity.

“What are you saying Minister Choi? May I remind you that such accusations won’t be taken lightly…” Prince Sehun tried to sound as calm as he could be but deep inside he was starting to wonder if this was the way the snakes were unmasking themselves.

“My men found a severely burnt body deep in the northern forest this morning. And upon closer inspection of the remains, they found a ring… a ring with the royal crest in it.” Everyone gasped as Minister Choi held up the ring.

“Suspecting that the body was King Kyungsoo, I had my men force their way inside the Northern Palace and King Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found, it was like King Kyungsoo wasn’t even there in the first place…”

King Jongin gritted his teeth as he stared at Kyungsoo’s ring.

“First it was King Yunho, Queen Sooyoung and Princess Soojung, now it’s King Kyungsoo? You killed them so you and your family could solely rule this kingdom!” Minister Choi pointed his finger at the king.

Everyone stared at King Jongin, eyes judging. Prince Sehun clenched his fist, this was what Kyungsoo had been afraid before, such empty words easily built doubt and now people were turning against them.

King Jongin opened his mouth to defend himself but the main door opened widely and he gasped loudly as a familiar face entered the hall.

“I’ve always known that you are good at fabricating lies, Minister Choi…” King Kyungsoo although bruised, held his head up high as he made his way up front and everyone was watching his every move.

He stopped just in front of King Jongin and Prince Sehun. King Kyungsoo raised his already bloodied sword and directed it towards Minister Choi. 

“Cease him!” King Kyungsoo ordered and the royal guards quickly followed.

King Jongin, Prince Sehun and King Jaejoong stared at King Kyungsoo’s back, too speechless at what was happening. They were even more shocked when two people that they thought were dead entered the hall, equally bruised as King Kyungsoo or maybe even more, General Yifan and Princess Soojung’s bodyguard Donghae. King Jaejoong noticed two of his trusted men, Chanyeol and Minseok, following Yifan and Donghae, securely holding one of the palace servants, Seulgi by her arms.

“If everyone must know, I was on my way back here when several men tried to kill me. Those men were none other than Minister Choi’s secret army, the same people behind the assassination of my family.” King Kyungsoo explained earning gasps from the crowd.

“Your Majesty, that is such a heavy accusation. Do you have any proof of such treachery?” Minister Choi challenged the king.

“So brave of you to still act innocent in front of everyone when you can clearly see that I have Donghae and Seulgi here…” King Kyungsoo smirked at the Minister.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Your Majesty…” Minister Choi retorted.

“One of our Palace servants, Seulgi… step forward and tell us what you know…”

Chanyeol and Minseok, let go of the servant and she stepped forward to face King Kyungsoo. 

“M-Minister Choi have my younger sister captive for months now and h-he threatened me into spying on the R-Royal family…” Seulgi confessed then she kneeled on the floor and begged for forgiveness.

Donghae stepped forward and also confessed. “I am Donghae, Princess Soojung’s bodyguard and just like Seulgi, I was threatened to be a spy for the royal family using my brother Eunhyuk. After the assassination of King Kyungsoo’s family, Minister Choi also tried to kill me to silence me but I was able to escape and I had been hiding since then. I was afraid of coming forward because Minister Choi could easily turn everything against me and make me responsible for the assassination. My brother and I had been finding ways to make things right and that was when we found out about Minister Choi’s secret army and their plans on killing King Kyungsoo. Fortunately, we were able to get to King Kyungsoo first and warned him about the assassination plot. I know I was still part of why Princess Soojung died and I am willing to accept any punishment the Majesties see fit for my sins.” he bowed.

“That doesn’t mean anything, anyone could easily make those up. It is not enough proof, Your Majesty. It is their words against mine!” Minister Choi reasoned out.

King Kyungsoo chuckled, he was amazed at how much Minister Choi was planning on playing innocent. 

“That is true, Minister Choi…but as your men were too busy on trying to kill me, Eunhyuk was able to sneak into your secret camp and he gathered enough evidence to proof my claims.” As if on cue, another man entered the hall with a bag full of documents. “And also, what were you doing before I got here? You were building up lies, trying manipulate others present here to doubt and accuse the royal family. I think that itself was enough proof that you, Minister Choi, have malicious intent towards the Royal family and the throne…” King Kyungsoo grinned at the minister, who was now glaring at him with his jaws clenching in anger.

“I could rule this kingdom better than any of you!!!” Minister Choi screamed, seething in anger.

“Minister Choi, you are under arrest for treachery, assassination of King Yunho, Queen Sooyoung and Princess Soojung, and attempted assassination of King Kyungsoo, all of which you be trialed accordingly.” King Jaejoong stood up and announced it, earning collective approval from everyone.

“Guards get him out of here, and make sure that he will be heavily guarded.” King Jaejoong instructed and the palace guards quickly obeyed.

“Gentlemen, I think he have enough for today.” King Jaejoong then turned to the ministers and generals. “I think our King Kyungsoo needs to have his well deserved rest. Meeting adjourned…” 

No one dared to disagree. Everyone stood up and respectfully bowed to their kings and silently made their way out of the room after. General Yifan was the last one to left the room, letting the royalties know that he will be running straight to a probably shocked royal physician. Kyungsoo send him off with an encouraging and grateful smile. 

When no one was left in the room but the four royalties, King Kyungsoo’s adrenaline rush seemed to sunk down and fatigue quickly took over.He relied on his sword for support when his knees started to buckle. Upon seeing this, King Jongin and Prince Sehun quickly ran to help him. Suprisingly, King Jongin made it first and held his husband securely by the waist.

“Let’s get you to our room. We’ll all talk about what really happened after you have your rest. We’ll be going ahead…” Jongin said to his father and brother who both nodded at him.

Jongin gently led his husband back to his room and Kyungsoo was internally grateful that Jongin was being considerate for once and not his usual grumpy self because honestly he doesn’t have the energy anymore to engage in another useless argument with his husband. Kyungsoo just wanted to lie in a warm bath and relax his extremely tired muscles, he had been fighting for his life for days after all.

Unfortunately though, Kyungsoo was too tired to notice how Jongin couldn’t stop looking at him the whole time.

* * *

The next day, while they were having breakfast, Kyungsoo explained to Jaejoong, Jongin and Sehun about the fake letter that was sent to them. The minister threatened Yixing’s family so Yixing have no choice but to send it along with replicas of Yifan’s belongings. Donghae and Eunhyuk saved them from the first wave of assassins when they were on their way to the border and warned them of all the traps that were laid out for them. Chanyeol and Minseok were waiting for them exactly where they planned before. The two also warned them about the assassins and traps and that was when Yifan decided that they couldn’t trust anyone else anymore so they have to stick together. Yifan was extra careful of their every move, not wanting to put Kyungsoo in more danger than they already are and it made their journey back slow and long.

It wasn’t until Eunhyuk had the evidences and the royal palace within reach that Yifan decided to make a run for it and hope to get the palace guards to acknowledge them and defend Kyungsoo. But Minister Choi was ready for them, planting more of his armies by the gate and were dedicated on taking out the king. It easily became a bloodbath but Yifan’s instincts were right and the palace guards came to their rescue.

“You could have sent a letter to me, so I could have helped you…” Sehun whined.

“We just couldn’t risk it. We were trying to keep low and at the same time dig on who was really after the royal family.” Kyungsoo explained.

“But still that fake letter almost gave me a heart attack. I was this close to turning the whole China upside down just to find you…” Sehun bravely confessed.

“Yeah, you’ve always been one to make rash decisions, Sehunnie…” Kyungsoo laughed at the prince.

Jongin couln’t help but raise his eyebrows upon hearing the endearment for his brother from his husband. Jaejoong, who was observing his oldest son as he was watching Kyungsoo and Sehun, quickly noticed the changed in Jongin’s demeanor. Jaejoong decided to talk to avoid Jongin from exploding.

“Minister Choi was my father’s right hand man, back in the days. I think he hated me and Yunho for turning against our fathers and making the agreement.” Jaejoong explained, earning the attention of the three men.

“Father, please personally look over his trial. I think the evidences that Kyungsoo gathered are more than enough to prosecute him of his crimes. I want him sentenced and punished as soon as possible…” Jongin requested in which Jaejoong readily agreed.

“The council will decide Donghae and Seulgi’s fate but I doubt if they will be punished severely, they might be banned from entering the palace again at the most.” Jaejoong explained and Kyungsoo sighed in relief.

“Sehun, could you come with me to the library after this, I have a lot of things to catch up on.” Kyungsoo looked at the prince who happily nodded at him.

Jongin eyed the two but decided to just finish his breakfast in silence. Jaejoong was smiling from ear to ear, watching the three…he was thinking that the next weeks would be very interesting.

* * *

Ever since Kyungsoo got back, Jongin could barely talk to his husband in private. In the morning, when he wakes up, it was either Kyungsoo had already left or just about to leave the room. In the evenings, Kyungsoo often comes back late and would just hit the bed in exhaustion. Aside from their public appearances or lunches and dinners with the rest of the family, Jongin barely saw or have a talk with his husband. And what was gnawing at Jongin wits was that whenever he saw Kyungsoo around the palace, his husband was always with his brother.

Funny because Jongin used to enjoy not spending time with Kyungsoo. Jongin used to not care for Kyungsoo at all… but that was before Sehun knocked some sense into him… before he almost lost Kyungsoo…before Jongin realized how important Kyungsoo is to his life.

On a rare night that Kyungsoo and Jongin both entered their room around the same time… Jongin thought that it was a nice time to finally talk with Kyungsoo.

“You are always with Sehun…” Jongin randomly commented when they were both lying on the bed.

“Sehun had been doing most of my duties when I was unwell, he was helping me get back to my duties properly…” Kyungsoo explained.

“Well, it’s been weeks since you got back… I’m pretty sure you can go around your duties without Sehun tailing you everytime…”

“What are you insinuating Jongin?” Kyungsoo turned to face his husband.

“I’m just saying that people might talk…” Jongin rationalized.

“Talk about what? Everyone knows how close your brother and I are…” Kyungsoo was starting to lose the cool in his voice.

“It still won’t stop them from making unnecessary rumors! Just stop spending time with him!” Jongin hated where their conversation headed, out of all the things that they could talk about why did he commented about Sehun.

“Since when did me spending time with Sehun had been an issue to anyone? And besides what do you want me to do? Spend time with you? We can’t even talk in private without it leading to a useless argument…just like now!” Kyungsoo took the covers off him and stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“None of your fucking business!” Kyungsoo slammed the door after him, leaving Jongin pouting into his book.

Its been hours and Kyungsoo still hasn’t gone back. Jongin stood up and thought about walking around the palace, hopefully he would bump into Kyungsoo. But it wasn’t Kyungsoo he bumped into.

“What are you doing here father?” Jongin asked his father. He was wondering why his father was in their wing of the palace when his father and Sehun were staying in the opposite wing of the palace.

“Just walking around, my dear son… and also I couldn’t sleep because Sehun and Kyungsoo were practicing in the courtyard, all those swords slashing are keeping me awake…” 

“Kyungsoo is with Sehun?” Jongin couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Finally realizing his worth, Jongin?” Jaejoong smirked at his son.

“Father…”

“Jongin… let’s face it, you didn’t treat your husband right. You continued to live in the past and kept on wishing him to be Soojung instead. You were selfish my son and you gravely hurt Kyungsoo. But I see now that you have finally woken up. Maybe it’s time for you to make things right. You have to put a lot of effort though. I know he is already your husband but I think you have to start courting him…”

“I am aware of all my wrong doings father and I badly want to make it up to him, be the husband that I was supposed to be but I’m afraid I’m already too late. What if Kyungsoo finally got fed up with me and now he just doesn’t want to be with me…” Jongin sighed dejectedly.

“All the more reason why you have to double up your efforts. You do want to be with him, right? Because if not and if Kyungsoo and Sehun really falls in love with each other then there is nothing I can do if Sehun agrees to be Kyungsoo’s second husband…” Jaejoong secretly smiles when he saw the fear in Jongin’s eyes.

“S-second h-husband? Kyungsoo will not do that…h-he can’t…” Jongin stuttered, getting scared by the thought of Kyungsoo having another husband.

“Then stop giving him reasons to give up on your marriage. Jongin, my dear son, if you love Kyungsoo then do everything to fix your marriage. I’m getting old my son, I want to see my grandchildren from the two of you…” Jaejoong patted Jongin’s shoulder, smiling at his son before walking away.

“L-Love? Am I in love with Kyungsoo?” Jongin mumbled to himself and he remember what he felt when he found out that Kyungsoo was gone and might not come back again. He remembered the time he cried himself to sleep worrying about Kyungsoo and whispering apologies on Kyungsoo’s empty space on their bed, as if Kyungsoo was there. Jongin remembered how he felt like someone stabbed him in the chest when he read the fake letter sent to them, the thought of Kyungsoo missing or worse dead. He remembered how his heart wanted to jump out of his chest when Kyungsoo entered the hall, he remembered how he couldn’t take his eyes off his husband that day. Jongin remembered yearning to be with Kyungsoo, to really hold him close. Jongin remembered how he felt like his heart was like splitting in half whenever he saw Kyungsoo with Sehun, smiling at Sehun…enjoying his time with his brother and not him. Jongin badly wanted that smile directed at him, he wanted to be the reason for Kyungsoo’s happiness.

So was Jongin in love with Kyungsoo? Of course he was…a little bit too late but Jongin was definitely in love with Kyungsoo.

* * *

“Kyungsoo, I think we should retire for the night…” Sehun suggested after hours of practicing with Kyungsoo.

“Ah yes, you are probably tired from the day’s work too. I’m sorry, I was a bit inconsiderate asking you to practice with me this late at night…” Kyungsoo smiled guiltily.

“You know I don’t mind helping you out anytime…but may I know why?” Sehun asked curiously.

“The usual, had an argument with Jongin…” Kyungsoo sighed deeply.

“An argument? About what? And also isn’t this the first time you two fought since you got back? All this time, I thought Jongin had finally changed…” Sehun shook his head in disappointment.

Now that Sehun mentioned it, Kyungsoo realized that it was indeed the first time that they fought since he got back. He doesn’t remember Jongin purposely making him mad or insulted him since he got back. Was Sehun right? Did Jongin really changed?

“Kyungsoo…hey Kyungsoo…” Sehun tapped his friend. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Huh? W-what?”

“I said, what were you two fighting about?” 

“N-Nothing important…” _You, he want me to spending time with you…_

“Well, Jongin will probably forget about it in a day or two beside even if doesn’t apologize, you’ll still forgive him. I mean, don’t you ever get tired Soo, of loving him despite how he treats you…of loving him for so long even if he couldn’t reciprocate it…” Sehun’s heart was aching, it was as if he was also asking himself the same questions.

“I don’t know Sehun…I don’t know why I can’t stop loving him…it’s like my heart only knows him.” Kyungsoo looked up at the sky, silently asking the heavens the same question that his bestfriend asked.

Sehun stared at Kyungsoo, sighing as he felt his own heart shattering. _and that is why I know that you can never be mine, Soo. Jongin always had your heart._

 

Jongin wasn’t in their room when Kyungsoo got back, so imagine his shock when he woke up the next morning with Jongin staring down at him.

“Ah, finally you are awake…” Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo almost jumped up when he realized that Jongin was caressing his waist.

“J-Jongin…”

“We don’t have anything important for the day so I asked Sehun and father to take over while we are out for a bit…” Jongin explained.

“O-out? Where are we going?” Kyungsoo carefully sat up, looking at Jongin in confusion.

“Vacation, a short and simple vacation…” Jongin beamed in excitement.

“V-vacation? Why?” Kyungsoo was still so confused, he was this close to thinking that he was still dreaming.

The excitement in Jongin’s face was replaced with sadness as he sighed. “Kyungsoo, I know I treated you wrong. I know I was selfish and cruel and I may not deserve this but…”

Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Kyungsoo, I really want to make it up to you. I’m sorry for all the things that I have done. Please… give me a chance. I want to be your husband, in all the essence of it.”

Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s face and they stared at each other. “Please Kyungsoo, give me a chance. I might be a little late but I love you Kyungsoo… I really do, please don’t choose Sehun over me…please…please”

Kyungsoo stared at Jongin in disbelief. He reached out and wiped the tears on Jongin’s face as he continued to plead. And just like how his heart was jumping in joy, Kyungsoo smiled and leaned in and place a chaste kiss on Jongin’s lips.

“Say it again… I want to hear it again or I might think that is all just a dream…” Kyungsoo whispered but loud enough for Jongin to hear.

Jongin stared at the other, thinking about what exactly Kyungsoo wanted to hear again and he almost hit himself when he realized what it was. Jongin beamed and brought their faces closer, he closed his eyes and kissed Kyungsoo’s nose then he pulled back a bit.

“I love you…” Jongin smiled as he look into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I love you Kyungsoo…”

Kyungsoo giggled when Jongin kissed his nose again. “I love you too, Jongin…”

Jongin’s face seemed to light up after hearing those words. He couldn’t fight it anymore, he leaned in once again and this time he kissed Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo happily kissed back, wrapping his hands on Jongin’s neck and pulling him closer. Their kiss deepens, no one wanting to pull away…it was their first real kiss and both Jongin and Kyungsoo couldn’t get enough of each other.

* * *

Jaejoong and Sehun watched as Jongin and Kyungsoo’s carriage got smaller in the distance. They had send off the kings and wished for them to enjoy their vacation/honeymoon to the fullest.

“Sehun, my dear son…” Jaejoong placed his arm on Sehun’s shoulder. “The one that is really meant for you will come too. In the right time and the right place, he will come and make you fall in love so don’t give up okay?”

Sehun smiled at his father. “I hope he’ll come sooner father… I want to be happy too…”

“I have a feeling he’s just around the corner…so heal faster and make a big space for him in there…” Jaejoong pointed at Sehun chest.

“I will father…” Sehun smiled at the thought, genuinely wishing for his own happiness to come and give him his own happy ending.

 

In a nearby inn, just right outside the palace, a traveler named Luhan choked on his breakfast.


End file.
